A Much Stronger Opponent
by Schuberrrt
Summary: Imagine this Byakuya Kuchki encounters an opponent stronger then him maybe even stronger then Ichigo. Find out how he fairs with this opponent. This is my first fanfiction so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A much stronger opponent

Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic! I don't own bleach or its characters I just did this story for fun. By the way this set after Hueco Mundo.

In the Soul Society:

It was a peaceful day in the soul society as all the captains were called in for a captains meeting with head captain Yamamoto.

"That is all, you are dismissed" he said in the bored-like tone he always uses.

Just as Byakuya Kuchki (captain of squad 6) was about to leave for the squad 6 barracks captain Yamamoto called. "Squad 6 captain Byakuya Kuchki I would like a word with you" he called

"Yes sir" Byakuya said in a hushed gentle tone. As he came walking over the head captain stopped him in his tracks. "There are some matters discussing the world of the living" Yamamoto said.

"What are they" Byakuya responded. "There have been an abnormal amount of hollow sightings in the world of the living and I want you to go and get to the bottom of this" he replied.

"Of course head captain I shall leave immediately" he replied

Then in a blink of an eye he disappeared from the room. He then appeared in front of the senkimon (if you don't watch the show or read the manga then the senkimon is a gate that allows souls to go from the soul society to the world of the living). In a sudden flash of light the gates began to open and Byakuya stepped through them.

In the World of the Living:

In the same flash of light Byakuya Kuchki appeared right above Karakura town the home of substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and where his sister Rukia Kuchki now resides.

A few minutes later he hears the screech of a hollow and feels an immense amount of spiritual pressure. It felt familiar, but he couldn't remember who it belonged to so he used flash step to head towards the source.

When he appears at the sight he sees an enormous hollow standing there. Suddenly Ichigo's voice screamed out "GETSUGA TENSHO" and a large blast of spirit energy was blown towards the hollow cutting off its right arm.

Byakuya couldn't sit back and watch so he took out his zanpakto. Then he heard the words "dance Sode no Shirayuki, tsugi no mai, hakuren" followed by a large blast of ice speeding by freezing the hollow solid allowing Ichigo to smash the frozen hollow.

After seeing this he knew everything in this area was alright and left without letting Ichigo or Rukia know that he was there by hiding his spiritual pressure.

He then appeared back over Karakura town, but it wasn't long until he heard hollow after hollow. He was soon thinking that maybe head captain Yamamoto was right. That there was something abnormal about these hollow sightings.

Suddenly there came a hollow right behind him. The hollow went to go smash him down to the ground, but Byakuya evaded him and moved to a safe distance. Drawing his zanpakto he sped towards the hollow. He disappeared and then reappeared on the other side with his sword facing the ground.

Although the hollow wasn't hurt by this and soon came charging towards him. He jumped back and attacked over and over at the hollow, but it was no use the hollow was not getting a scratch on its body.

"Nothing is working on this hollow, it's defiantly stronger than one I have ever faced before" he thought. Once again the hollow charged at him "I have no choice, I was hopping not to flare my spiritual pressure" he thought in a very determined way.

He kept on dodging the hollows attacks till he was at a safe distance. When he finally was he said "scatter senbonzakura" and suddenly the blade of his zanpakto scattered into what looked like several pink flower petals that soon surrounded the hollow. After a while they dispersed and the hollow stood there until it gushed blood from its arms, legs, neck and torso. Finally the hollow disintegrated into dust and disappeared. A little while later he felt someone else's spiritual pressure, but it was unknown and the feeling was coming from right behind him.

Well thanx for reading this might be the only one I'll write unless you people liked it so if you did send me a comment or whatever and like I said before I don't own bleach or its characters.


	2. Chapter 2

A much stronger opponent

Chapter 2

"Your stronger then I thought you were Byakuya Kuchki" the mysterious voice said. Byakuya turned around with a surprised look on his face.

There standing in front of him was a man that looked as if he was about Ichigo's height and age. He had dark brown hair and was dressed in a dark cloak. His spiritual pressure was so strong that it made Byakuya feel uncomfortable.

"Who are you" Byakuya asked in a demanding voice. "Are you responsible for these hollows" he said while the shady figure laughed maniacally.

"Hahahaha you'll find out soon enough" he replied. "As for the other question yes I am" he said with a smile. "Any other questions Byakuya" he asked with a wide smile on his face.

"How do you know my name" he asked in a curious tone.

The shady figure replied by laughing and saying " I know many things Byakuya such as this, your name is Byakuya Kuchki, you are the captain of squad 6 of the 13 court guard squads, your zanpakto's name is senbonzakura, and I know it's release command and your squad members".

"It looks like that is all the time we have" he said. Then he suddenly disappeared while the words we will meet again echoed in the air. Soon after Byakuya noticed that the hollows had stopped appearing. So he decided to go back to the soul society to report this to the head captain.

In the Soul Society:

The doors of the senkimon opened up and Byakuya stepped out. He was greeted by the soul reapers that stand guard. "Welcome back captain Kuchki" they both said in unison as Byakuya walked out.

He then used flash step and sped off through the seritai and went towards the captains meeting room. As soon as he got there the doors opened and inside was head captain Yamamoto straight ahead where he normally is, and in rows on either side of him were the other captains of the 13 court guard squads.

"Welcome back captain Kuchki" the head captain greeted as Byakuya walked in." What have you found out about these hollow sightings" he asked." Yes I have" Byakuya replied.

"I have learned who is behind it, he never revealed his name to me and he seemed to know slot about me" Byakuya said in a nervous voice. The head captain sat and thought for a while and finally said " can you give a description of this person". Byakuya described the mysterious person to the very last detail including his spiritual pressure level.

Then the head captain thought and said " captain Kurotsuchi I want you to run a search on any ex-soul reapers with these descriptions" he said while looking at Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Captain of squad 12 and the captain of the department of research and development) " Fine" responded Kurotsuchi. "That is all you are dismissed" the head captain said and all the captains left.

In Mayuri's Lab

"Alright let's see what we can find" Mayuri said in a confident voice. He typed in all the information that Byakuya mentioned including the immense spiritual pressure. A few seconds went by and the search was complete. There was 2 search results although 1 of the results stated that they were deceased and the other states that they left the soul society 100 years ago.

Kurotsuchi called his Lieutenant. His lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi came over "yes master Mayuri" Nemu responded. "Go summon captain Kuchki" he demands. Nemu responses by obeying and leaving.

A few minutes went by when Byakuya appeared in Kurotsuchi's lab. "Ah captain Kuchki your here I ran the search and 2 results came up" he said with a relieved look on his face. "It says that 1 is deceased so we can count him out, but the other result left the soul society over 100 years ago for not following the orders given by central 46".

While they were going over the information the search provided a hell butterfly flew in. "All squds report to the seritai" it repeated over and over like an alarm. Mayuri and Byakuya both left the lab and appeared in the seritai.

Standing in front of them were 5 large hollows. Suddenly a voice flowed through the air. It laughed and said "we meet again Byakuya and hello Mayuri Kurotsuchi" and again the immense spiritual pressure filled the seritai. Then just like before the shady figure appeared in front of them following with the arrival of the other captains behind them. "The mysterious soul reaper then said " well I see the other soul reapers have come to back you up" with a quick laugh he continued "well Byakya did you find out my true identity yet" he then laughed again an then waited for an answer.

"Byakuya stood there with an angered look on his face. "No" he replied back. "Too bad I was hoping not to tell you, but I guess I have to" he said with a disappointed look and tone. "Well if you want to know what my name is then meet me at Sokyoku Hill alone" he finished with a smile and a maniacal laugh. Like in the world of the living he disappeared along with the hollows.

Alright that's it for this chapter if you want to learn what this guys name is then encourage me to write more it's so simple just give me a review it's not that hard...I MEAN IT


	3. Chapter 3

A much stronger opponent

Chapter 3

At Sokyoku Hill:

Byakuya appears at Sokyoku Hill with no one around like the mysterious man told him. He was desprate to learn this mans name. Suddenly he saw the man right in front of him.

"So you did come Byakuya" he said followed by another psychotic laugh. " What are you" Byakuya asked. "Well how should I start" he replied. "How about this. My name is Kumori Tokage" he paused and continued "hahaha I am an ex-soul reaper" he finished and laughed.

Byakuya stood there and stared at him in disbelief until finally he spoke "and you were kicked out of the soul society for disobeying the orders of central 46" he finished. Kumori laughed and said "it looks like somebody did his homework last night"

Suddenly Byakuya heard a familiar voice shout out his name. It was Ichigo and Rukia that were dropping from the sky. Ichigo shouted "Byakuya are you alright" while Byakuya stood there wanting to know why they were here. Once the landed on the ground they ran over to him. "We got a hell butterfly telling us that you were coming here to fight a powerful enemy" Rukia told him. "Then why did you come here" Byakuya asked them. "We came here so we could help you" Ichigo told him. Then suddenly Kumori attacked Byakuya, but Ichigo jumped in the way unleashed his bankia. He blocked the attack and Kumori jumped back. "I'm not going to fight you my only target is Byakuya" he said in an annoyed attitude.

Byakuya agreed to fight and unsheathed his zanpakto. "Form" Kumori said in a loud voice following by the wind speeding up. Kumori held out his hand and ice began to form into the shape of a sword. They then dashed towards each other.

That's it for this chapter. Send me a review and I will finish this it actually goes up to 5 chapters. Also when he said "form" that was not his shikia he was just getting his zanpakto.


	4. Chapter 4

A Much Stronger Opponent

Chapter 4

At Sokyoku Hill:

Both Byakuya and Kumori get ready to fight. Both with their Zanpaktos drawn. Kumori attacks first, but Byakuya blocks and jumps 3 steps back.

Now the battle begins Kumori attacking first again, Byakuya blocks, but notices that he instead got cut. The battle keeps going on with Kumori attacking and Byakuya blocking, but still getting cut anyway. After a while the battle comes to a standstill.

Byakuya was more injured with blood almost every where on his body. Unlike Kumori who only had a few cuts and bruises on his own body. Ichigo noticed that Byakuya was injured badly and went to step in. Byakuya stops him and says "Ichigo Kurosaki do not interfere". "But your injured" Ichigo said with a concerned look on his face.

"Hahaha are done talking I would like to end this fight now" Kumori said with a deep smile. Byakuya then released his zanpakto "Scatter Senbonzakura" he recited.

His zanpakto then split up into blade fragments that look a lot like petals. The blade fragments then traveled over to Kumori and engulfed him in a cylinder of flower petals. A little while later the flower petals disperced and Kumori appeared to not be affected by this. "Hahahaha that won't work on me Byakuya hahahaha, now I'll finish this right here right now" Kumori said with enthusiasm in his voice.

Hey I know you want to know what happens next so wait a while if still want to read on so yeah. By the way the next chapter is the last chapter of this fanfic! So bye for now


	5. Chapter 5

A Much Stronger Opponent

Chapter 5

***Okay before you begin to read I would like to say thank you for reading my 5 chapter story. This may not be my only one I started this for fun, but now I am quite fond of it. So without further to do here is the final chapter to this story.***

At Sokyoku Hill:

As Kumori was getting ready the wind began to stir up, and the thought of his decision to fight Kumori wrestled around in Byakuya's mind. Kumori lifted his zanpakto and said "freeze all around, Koori Kagami". Just then his Zanpaktos blade was completely encased in ice. Byakuya stood there in disbelief while the chill in the air seemed to have froze his body to the feel of an ice pop

Soon after he attacked Byakuya, but he regained his feel of his body and dodged the attack. Knowing previously that he would keep dodging Kumori did not attack head-on.

Byakuya noticed this change in fighting style as Kumori shoved his blade into the ground and said "Koori Seisatsu" followed by a trail of ice traveling a little away from the blade. Suddenly the ice formed in a mirror with Byakuya's reflection. He stared at the image and watched it as it slowly made it's way out of the mirror. Kumori laughed "it works by creating a clone of my enemy including it having the same techniques and attacks" he explained. Byakuya was still confused so Kumori showed him what this clone was capable of. The clone attacked using the same moves and fighting skills Byakuya used. Only the clone did not have his zanpakto so he unleashed his zanpakto once more and destroyed the clone. As the clone cracked and broke apart Kumori found the opportunity to attack and so he did stabbing Byakuya.

Byakuya coughed up blood and fell to the ground bleeding. The last think he heard before he blacked out was Rukia screaming his name and seeing her run over to him crying. He then blacks out and then appears in his inner realm. A masked man in samurai armor with a half-cherry blossom decoration on his helmet appears in front of him. "I am Senbonzakura" he said in a deep voice. He looks down at Byakuya " welcome back Byakuya Kuchki" he greets. "Why am I here" Byakuya askes, Senbonzakura does not response he just standee there. He then says "you cannot die Byakuya Kuchki" in a deep voice that sounded very menacing. "I will heal your wounds, but you must win against this enemy" he tells Byakuya.

Meanwhile outside Byakuya's inner realm:

"Hahahaha it's all over" Kumori says, but Ichigo walks up to him in his bankia form. "Damn you, goin to pay for that" Ichigo then attacks him out of anger. Kumori blocks this, but refuses to fight Ichigo. Confused Ichigo then unleashes his hollow mask causing his spiritual pressure to grow a massive amount. He then attacks with getsugah tensho, but Kumori blocked this attack as well.

While this was going on Byakuya wakes up. "Ichigo Kurosaki stop" he said "ah still haven't had enough" Kumori replied " I guess I'll need all my power to finish this" he said with excitement in his voice.

As Byakuya gets up he hears Kumori say" bankia hahaha" he watched as air and wind swirled around him and once the disappeared he noticed that Kumoris body was covered in an icy like armor. "Hahaha Chuumitsu Koori Kagami" he said as his spiritual pressure increased 3x. Byakuya had no choice he pointed his sword towards the ground " bankia" he said as he dropped the sword. Causing his sword to absorb into the ground followed by 2 rows of large blade to appear from the ground "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" the blades then scattered into a bigger version of his shikia followed by the word "senkia". This created a dome of blades around the 2 they each attacked each other one after another.

By the end of this they were both equally wounded. Kumori tried 1 last attack he held out his hand and said "Koori Kyanon" followed by what looked like the structure of a dragons head form on his arm. Byakuya then noticed that this dragon head stored up whatever spiritual energy Kumori had left and fired it all in 1 large blast of ice. Although he able to dodge it easily " damn it *cough* damn it you bastard" Kumori said in anger. They then gotten ready for the final 2 attacks that would decide it all. Kumori got ready, but Byakuya had 1 more trick up his sleeve that he saves for a trump card.

All tue swords around him formed to create 1 final sword. His spiritual pressure surrounded his body giving him the appearance of a blue bird. His sword turned pure white which increased its cutting power.

"Shukei Hakuteiken" Buakuya said and both Byakuya and Kumori sped towards each other. Then in a burst of light and a clanging sound from the swords the appeared on opposite sides. Kumori laughed, blood bursted out in a diagonal line on his body and he fell to the ground. "Hahahaha congratulations Byakuya you killed me no one has ever been able to kill me before, but you proved it possible haha" he finished with a laugh and coughed up lots of blood.

His body then disappeared the immense spiritual pressure disappeared and all was normal. Byakuya was taken to the squad 4 barracks for treatment and Ichigo and Rukia returned to Karakura town and everything was back to normal.

Thanks for reading my story I promise I'll post more of these if you liked them.


End file.
